pokeship a twilight bliss (ashxmisty)
by ichigoxorihemexrukia
Summary: ash and misty shipping hope u enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

Pokeship ep1

Misty: zzzzzzzzzz… (beeeeep beeeeep, misty very tired leans over and turns the alarm clock off yaaaaaaaaawn) first day of school yayy…

Later at school

Ash: heyy Misty!, hey May!

Misty: hey ash! (Blushing)

May: hi Ash!

Ash: so how were your holiday's guys?

Misty: mine were ok I, cant believe I haven't seen you the whole holidays (I really missed him a lot)

Ash: yeah, I guess I got caught up in my Pokémon training and forgot, sorry about that

Misty: its ok, ash we have the whole semester to see each other now

Ash: yeah I guess your right, so may how were your holidays?

May: they were good we went on a holiday to the unova region, its sooooo nice over there, a lot of different Pokémon

Ash: man it sounds great maybe, I'll go visit there one day

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING

Ash: whoa that's the bell don't wanna be late to class see you guys at break

Misty: Ash i… need.. To…. Never mind (dammit I should of told him then)

May: see ya

At break..

Misty: ash, I need to tell you something (blushing)

Ash: what is it Misty?

Misty: well ive been meaning to tell you this for a long time, I umm well i…

Ash: you what misty?

Misty: I love you

Ash: … wow, Misty I never knew you felt that way

Misty: I've loved you ever since you won the cascade badge at the cerulean gym and I came with you on your quest to become the best, like no one ever was, I love you ash Ketchum!.

Ash: (blushing a lot) Wow, misty that means a lot I never thought I'd have such an impact on someone's life, but I guess now you mention It ... I love you too

Misty: (very exited jumps in to ashes arms and kisses him)

Ash: I love you!

Misty: I love you too!

RRRIIIIIIIIINNNNG

Misty: That's the end of break, well I guess I'll see you tomorrow, I love you ash.

Ash: (blushing) hey misty could I walk you home after school?

Misty: (blushing) yeah sure (goes up to ash and kisses him)

Ash: (man I'm such a lucky guy, I just cant believe she feels the same way, ever since I met her at the cerulean gym and she joined me on my adventure, I knew there was always something about her)

Misty: (I am the luckiest girl in the world to have a boyfriend like ash, he's funny, he's caring, he's charming, he's cute and I loved him ever since our first battle when he defeated me at cerulean city)

On the way to class misty day dreaming about ash a beam snapped and landed on top of her ash waiting out side of his class to go in herd a bang he went to go see what was wrong and there he saw misty lying there unconscious. "MIIIIIIIISTY" yelled ash "SOMEONE CALL NURSE JOY AND GET AN AMBULENCE HERE".

What will happen in the next episode of Pokeship will misty be ok, will ash be ok, find out in the next episode of Pokeship!


	2. Chapter 2

Pokeship ep2

Ash: (Pacing around the waiting room)

May: Ash calm down shes going to be ok

Ash: HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT MAY,? HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT!? SHE COULD BE PERMANANTLY INJURED (tears start to pour out of ashes eyes)

May: come here, everything's going to be ok (gives ash a hug and comforts him)

Ash: (sob) (sniffle) shes they only thing I've got apart from my mum and my Pokémon I love her so much may

May: I know you do ash. I know you do

Nurse joy: Ash Ketchum?

Ash: yes, nurse joy is she going to be ok?

Nurse joy: Yes shes going to be fine she has some minor bruising and a broken arm but she should be recovered fully in about two weeks

Ash: Oh thank god can we see her.

Nurse joy: Hure go on in

Misty: H… h hi guys

Ash: (tears star rolling down his chin) I thought I'd lost misty I thought I'd lost you

Misty: Its ok ash I'm ok

Ash: I know you are, but I never want to be put in that position ever again I love you so much, I will be by you side for as long as you need I will come visit you every day after school and spend the night if I have too.

Misty: Ash you don't have to do that for me, you need to get on with your studies. Don't worry about me ash I'm fine, nurse joy said I'll be better within 2 weeks

Ash: But misty, its not the point I love you, I love you so much and for me to see you in pain like this, its torture.

Misty: Ash don't worry I'm fine, I appreciate what your doing but I will be fine I promise

Ash: You promise (looking in to mistys eyes)

Misty: (looking into ashes eyes) I promise (kisses him)

Ash: I'll let you get some rest now

Misty: Ok ash I'll see you later byeee, I love you

Ash: (smiling) I love you too

May: See ya misty, hope you get better soon!

Misty: Thank you may!

"As May and ash are walking home they stop buy the pizza place and grab a bite to eat."

Ash: (looking very sad)

May: C'mon ash cheer up shes going to be fine

Ash: (siggggggggh) I know, I just can't help but worry for her ya know

May: I know but shes in good hands now so there's no need to worry

Ash: I guess your right

"Ash went to bed that night but couldn't get to sleep, he could not help but worry for misty, he decided to take a walk to clear his mind when he bumped into Gary oak his arch rival."

"What will happen between Gary and ash, will ash turn and walk away or will he fight Garry in a Pokémon battle, find out in the next Pokeship"


	3. Chapter 3

Pokeship ep3

Gary Oak: I heard about your little girlfriend hahaha

Ash: Shut up Gary!, you don't know how much she means to me!

Garry Oak: hahaha please, your pathetic I have better things to do not waste my time on little punks like you!

Ash: (ash clenching his fist)

Garry Oak: Lucky for you I don't even care I'm gunna leave you and your pathetic little girlfriend and go travel the world might even visit the unova region, something you'll never get to do ahhahahhaa.

Ash: Go on then Gary you do that!

Gary Oak: Don't you worry I will!

As Garry left ash just burst into tears and went home. On the way back he was reminiscing on the good times he had with misty. Like when he first defeated her at the cerulean gym and when he accidently broke her bike, he realised that she was a very strong person, whom he had learnt a lot from, she was always telling him not to lose his temper, she always made sure he brushed his teeth in the morning and at night. As ash got home he realized the gate was open, which had shut when he went out, he opened the door and to his surprise and bewilderment he saw misty asleep on his couch.

Ashes mum: shhh the hospital re did some x-rays and it turns out its just really bad bruising on her arms

Ash: How come shes staying here mum?

Ashes mum: Because her horrible sisters refuse to let her back to the cerulean gym, they said that because she lost to you she is a disappointment to them.

Ash: Oh that sucks

Misty: (half asleep) Ash is that you?

Ash: Yes baby it's me (ash giving misty a big hug)

Misty: I missed you a lot

Ash: I missed you too, how are you feeling?

Misty: I'm feeling a lot better thanks; your mum makes the best chicken soup

Ash: she sure dose haha

The next day at school..

Ash and misty walking to school with each other holding hands and talking to each other when suddenly out of nowhere may came running up to them

May: Oh my gods misty are you ok

Misty: I'm a little sore but I'll be ok

May: I was talking to ash on pokebook and he said you were ok I just wanted to make sure for my self

Misty: I'm fine just need sometime for the bruising to get better

May: Oh that's good

RRRRRRIIIIIIING

Ash: well that's the bell I'll see you later babe (kisses misty on the cheek) you be ok, all right?

Misty: I will Ash (blushing)

May: C'mon, Misty we have science

Misty: Man, science is so boring!

May: Your telling me

Misty started to daydream. (Bzzzzzzzzzz). Oh I have a text 1 new message from ash. Hey beautiful wondering if you want to go on a picnic by the lake after school I cant talk to you at break nor lunch I have detention misty chuckled and replied back I would love that babe cant wait for it I'll see you after school xoxox

RRRRRRRIIIIIING

Misty: hey ash how were your detentions (giggling)

Ash: ha ha very funny

Misty: awww I'm sorry babe

Ash: its ok baby ( puts his arm round mistys shoulder)

As ash and misty are walking home they are confronted by a group of people who claim they know the god of Pokémon ash and misty look at each other quite puzzled come on ash lets go said misty yeah your right misty lets go but they couldn't move it was like there paralysed you will join us said the leader they started chanting join us. Will ash and misty join the strange cult or will they find away to break this paralysis find out in the next episode of Pokeship!


	4. Chapter 4

Pokeship ep5

Ash: Misty! Misty! Wake up

Misty: (half asleep) wah.. What time is it?

Ash: Time we got to school, but first we need to go home and change clothes

Misty: ok Ash lets go

"As they got to Ashes house they noticed something strange but couldn't tell what is was"

Misty: (holding on to ashes arm) ash I'm scared, this doesn't feel right

Ash: I know misty, I feel it too

"As ash opens the door a whoosh of wind rushes past him"

Ash: Hey Mum, are you here?

Ashes Mum: Yes dear I'm in the kitchen, where were you two last night I was worried

Ash: Oh sorry we fell asleep by the lake

Ashes Mum: young love (chuckles)

Ash: We just came to get some clothes and then were off to school

Ashes Mum: Ok dear there all fresh in your wardrobe your things are on the right and Mistys are on the left

Ash: Thanks mum!

Misty: Thank you Mrs Ketchum

Ash: Come on misty were going to be late for school

Misty: I'm coming Ash

RRRRRRRRRIIIIINNNNG

Ash: (pant, pant) Phew we made it just in time as well

Misty: (pant, pant) yeah ok, I'm off to class now babe, see you at recess

Ash: Ok I'll see you then, love you

Misty: (in class thinking about what happened last night, I hope I don't get pregnant that could ruin ash and I's future I'm going to have check though)

Ash: ( I hope misty was right about her birth control if I get her pregnant it could change things for the better or for the worse)

RRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIING

Ash: Hey beautiful you ready to go home?

Misty: Hey um yeah sure

Ash: What's up gorgeous

Misty: Oh nothing, I'm just tired

Ash: Ok no problem, lets get you home and have some rest

Misty: Actually I have to go somewhere first but I'll see you later

Ash: Ok babe no worries, I'll see you when you get back (kisses misty)

Misty: (kisses ash back)

"As misty goes to the pharmacy she can't help but wonder what names she would call the baby if she is pregnant"

Misty: hmmm if it's a boy I would call it ash junior and if it's a girl I'd call it I'd call it eve, but I'm been silly

Pharmacist lady: hi can I help you with anything

Misty: Uhh yes I was wondering if you had any very accurate pregnancy tests?

Pharmacist lady: Yes we have this one for $35, it is a urine based test and will tell you if you are pregnant or not after half an hour, it has to have been at least five to seven days.

Misty: Oh well we only did it last night

Pharmacist lady: Well I suggest you wait five to seven days then take it and see what it says

Misty: Ok thank you for your help

"On the way back from the pharmacist Misty was reading the instructions and wasn't watching wear she was going. As she approached Ashes house she crossed the road with out looking, Ash was training his Pokémon and saw her out of the corner of his eye MISTY! He yelled he ran towards her and pushed her out of the way of the oncoming truck only to get hit by the truck him self."

"Will ash be ok, what will Mistys pregnancy result be find out in the next episode of Pokeship"


	5. Chapter 5

Pokeship ep5

Ash: Misty! Misty! Wake up

Misty: (half asleep) wah.. What time is it?

Ash: Time we got to school, but first we need to go home and change clothes

Misty: ok Ash lets go

"As they got to Ashes house they noticed something strange but couldn't tell what is was"

Misty: (holding on to ashes arm) ash I'm scared, this doesn't feel right

Ash: I know misty, I feel it too

"As ash opens the door a whoosh of wind rushes past him"

Ash: Hey Mum, are you here?

Ashes Mum: Yes dear I'm in the kitchen, where were you two last night I was worried

Ash: Oh sorry we fell asleep by the lake

Ashes Mum: young love (chuckles)

Ash: We just came to get some clothes and then were off to school

Ashes Mum: Ok dear there all fresh in your wardrobe your things are on the right and Mistys are on the left

Ash: Thanks mum!

Misty: Thank you Mrs Ketchum

Ash: Come on misty were going to be late for school

Misty: I'm coming Ash

RRRRRRRRRIIIIINNNNG

Ash: (pant, pant) Phew we made it just in time as well

Misty: (pant, pant) yeah ok, I'm off to class now babe, see you at recess

Ash: Ok I'll see you then, love you

Misty: (in class thinking about what happened last night, I hope I don't get pregnant that could ruin ash and I's future I'm going to have check though)

Ash: ( I hope misty was right about her birth control if I get her pregnant it could change things for the better or for the worse)

RRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIING

Ash: Hey beautiful you ready to go home?

Misty: Hey um yeah sure

Ash: What's up gorgeous

Misty: Oh nothing, I'm just tired

Ash: Ok no problem, lets get you home and have some rest

Misty: Actually I have to go somewhere first but I'll see you later

Ash: Ok babe no worries, I'll see you when you get back (kisses misty)

Misty: (kisses ash back)

"As misty goes to the pharmacy she can't help but wonder what names she would call the baby if she is pregnant"

Misty: hmmm if it's a boy I would call it ash junior and if it's a girl I'd call it I'd call it eve, but I'm been silly

Pharmacist lady: hi can I help you with anything

Misty: Uhh yes I was wondering if you had any very accurate pregnancy tests?

Pharmacist lady: Yes we have this one for $35, it is a urine based test and will tell you if you are pregnant or not after half an hour, it has to have been at least five to seven days.

Misty: Oh well we only did it last night

Pharmacist lady: Well I suggest you wait five to seven days then take it and see what it says

Misty: Ok thank you for your help

"On the way back from the pharmacist Misty was reading the instructions and wasn't watching wear she was going. As she approached Ashes house she crossed the road with out looking, Ash was training his Pokémon and saw her out of the corner of his eye MISTY! He yelled he ran towards her and pushed her out of the way of the oncoming truck only to get hit by the truck him self."

"Will ash be ok, what will Mistys pregnancy result be find out in the next episode of Pokeship"


	6. Chapter 6

Pokeship ep7

A week had past and ash had not moved a muscle misty was getting really worried she had so much going on in her life may had come to visit everyday after school to keep misty company which helped a little.

Misty: (looking very sad) I hope he's going to be ok may

May: He will misty don't worry about him he's in the best hands they know what

There doing

Misty: I guess your right

May: Anyways I'm going to get off I'll see you tomorrow

Misty: … Hey may I need to tell you something

May: What is misty?

Misty: I think I'm pregnant

May: Oh my god! Are you sure?

Misty: Not yet but I'm pretty sure

May: Have you taken a pregnancy test?

Misty I haven't yet I've got it on me tho

May: Go to the toilet and do it

Misty: Ok I'll be back in a minute

10 minutes later.

Misty: We have to wait 30 minutes for it

May: I guess I can hang around for a bit

Misty: Blue is positive and red is negative

One hour had past and they had fallen asleep but misty suddenly woke up and checked the test the, look on Misty face was a mix between sadness disappointment and happiness

Misty: May… May wake up

May: Wha… What is it

Misty: The results came back positive

May: Oh my god! Are you going to be ok

Misty: Yeah I should be ok I just hope ash wakes up soon enough

May: Yeah, anyways I better be off mum will be getting worried

Misty: Ok babe I'll see you tomorrow if you come up

May: Yeah I'll be up

Misty: Ok, sweet

"As may walked away misty turned her head back towards the pregnancy tests and just stared at it, her whole life has changed now all her goals she still had a year left at petalburg high and she couldn't do it as well as looking after a baby she went into the room where ash was and sat beside him."

Misty: what have I done Ash, I'm sure I took my birth control pill now I have messed everything up I'm so stupid, I shouldn't of forced you into that position and lied to you I'm so sorry ash (starts crying)

Ashes mum: misty are you ok darl?

Misty: No, I'm not Mrs Ketchum I have made a terrible mistake

Ashes mum: It can't be that bad darl, what is it?

Misty: I'm … I'm pregnant

Ashes mum: Oh dear, are you sure about this

Misty: (passes ashes mum the pregnancy test) Here you go

Ashes mum: come here darl, it's going to be ok (hugs misty)

Misty: (hugs her back)

Ashes mum: don't worry darl everything will be ok I will hep you get through it and once ash gets better he well help and support you too

Misty: Thank you Mrs Ketchum I really appreciate it

Ashes mum: I'm going to go now got some washing to put on now, I'll bring some fresh clothes for you tomorrow.

Misty: thank you Mrs Ketchum, and thank you for been so understanding

Ashes mum: its ok darl don't forget I've been in the exact same position as you guys are now everything will work out, it always does.

Nurse joy: We have been monitoring ash this last week and our scanners say that he should wake up within the next few days

Misty: But I thought you said we wouldn't know when he would wake up?

Nurse joy: The hospital ordered a machine specifically for this type of situation a few months back and it took a while to come so when it came this morning we decided to hook it up to Ash.

Misty: well I guess that makes me feel a little better, thank you

Nurse joy anytime!

Ashes mum: well that was a stroke of good luck wasn't it?

Misty: it sure was Mrs Ketchum

"Will Ash wake up from his coma in these next few days, if he does what will his reaction be to misty been pregnant find out in the next episode of Pokeship!"


	7. Chapter 7

Pokeship ep7

A week had past and ash had not moved a muscle misty was getting really worried she had so much going on in her life may had come to visit everyday after school to keep misty company which helped a little.

Misty: (looking very sad) I hope he's going to be ok may

May: He will misty don't worry about him he's in the best hands they know what

There doing

Misty: I guess your right

May: Anyways I'm going to get off I'll see you tomorrow

Misty: … Hey may I need to tell you something

May: What is misty?

Misty: I think I'm pregnant

May: Oh my god! Are you sure?

Misty: Not yet but I'm pretty sure

May: Have you taken a pregnancy test?

Misty I haven't yet I've got it on me tho

May: Go to the toilet and do it

Misty: Ok I'll be back in a minute

10 minutes later.

Misty: We have to wait 30 minutes for it

May: I guess I can hang around for a bit

Misty: Blue is positive and red is negative

One hour had past and they had fallen asleep but misty suddenly woke up and checked the test the, look on Misty face was a mix between sadness disappointment and happiness

Misty: May… May wake up

May: Wha… What is it

Misty: The results came back positive

May: Oh my god! Are you going to be ok

Misty: Yeah I should be ok I just hope ash wakes up soon enough

May: Yeah, anyways I better be off mum will be getting worried

Misty: Ok babe I'll see you tomorrow if you come up

May: Yeah I'll be up

Misty: Ok, sweet

"As may walked away misty turned her head back towards the pregnancy tests and just stared at it, her whole life has changed now all her goals she still had a year left at petalburg high and she couldn't do it as well as looking after a baby she went into the room where ash was and sat beside him."

Misty: what have I done Ash, I'm sure I took my birth control pill now I have messed everything up I'm so stupid, I shouldn't of forced you into that position and lied to you I'm so sorry ash (starts crying)

Ashes mum: misty are you ok darl?

Misty: No, I'm not Mrs Ketchum I have made a terrible mistake

Ashes mum: It can't be that bad darl, what is it?

Misty: I'm … I'm pregnant

Ashes mum: Oh dear, are you sure about this

Misty: (passes ashes mum the pregnancy test) Here you go

Ashes mum: come here darl, it's going to be ok (hugs misty)

Misty: (hugs her back)

Ashes mum: don't worry darl everything will be ok I will hep you get through it and once ash gets better he well help and support you too

Misty: Thank you Mrs Ketchum I really appreciate it

Ashes mum: I'm going to go now got some washing to put on now, I'll bring some fresh clothes for you tomorrow.

Misty: thank you Mrs Ketchum, and thank you for been so understanding

Ashes mum: its ok darl don't forget I've been in the exact same position as you guys are now everything will work out, it always does.

Nurse joy: We have been monitoring ash this last week and our scanners say that he should wake up within the next few days

Misty: But I thought you said we wouldn't know when he would wake up?

Nurse joy: The hospital ordered a machine specifically for this type of situation a few months back and it took a while to come so when it came this morning we decided to hook it up to Ash.

Misty: well I guess that makes me feel a little better, thank you

Nurse joy anytime!

Ashes mum: well that was a stroke of good luck wasn't it?

Misty: it sure was Mrs Ketchum

"Will Ash wake up from his coma in these next few days, if he does what will his reaction be to misty been pregnant find out in the next episode of Pokeship!"


	8. Chapter 8

Pokeship ep8

"As Misty and May were sitting in silence around Ashes bed Misty was holding ashes hand, she squeezed his hand, and too her amazement he squeezed back.

Ash: H h h hi guys

Misty: hey Ash do you know where you are

Ash: No I don't

Misty: nurse joy! Can you come in here please Ash is a wake

Nurse joy: oh its nice to see you Ash you have been in that coma for just short of 2 and half weeks, do you remember what happened?

Ash: I remember seeing misty walk across the road and that's about it

Nurse joy: hmm well will keep you here for another week or so and run some tests to make sure your all ok

Ash: ok

Misty: babe Im so sorry if I had been watching where I was going you wouldn't be in this position (starts crying)

Ash: misty its ok these things happen the most you're one of the most important people to me I wasn't going to let you get hit by that truck.

Misty: (still crying) but it's not the point ash you're the only thing I've got right now, you could of gotten your self killed and wha…

Ash: misty its ok, I would do that for you because I love you

Misty: I love you too ash (kisses ash) im so glad your back it's a shame that you have to stay in here for another week

Ash: yeah but you'll come visit me right?

Misty: of course I will ash, I'd better rind your mum and tell her

Ash: yeah I bet shes been pretty worried huh?

Misty: yeah you could say that, I haven't been to the house since the accident but I bet it's spotless, you mum has been cleaning it the whole time to take her mind off what happened but she been up here every night to see you and keep me company.

Ash: hey misty…

Misty: yes ash?

Ash: when you ring my mum … can you tell her to bring me some food?

Misty: haha of course I will babe

Ash: thank you misty

Misty: your welcome ash, hello, Mrs Ketchum Ash is awake now

Ashes mum: oh ok I will right up is there anything he wants me to bring?

Misty: yes he said he would like some food please if you wouldn't mind

Ashes mum: no not at all I'll make some now I'll be about 1 hour ok

Misty: no problem, she said she will be an hour ash is that ok?

Ash: that's fine did you tell her to bring me some food?

Misty: yes I did ash

As misty and ash were talking ash told misty that he started to get his memory back, misty asked what else he could remember he said that he remember that she was reading something that's why she didn't see the oncoming truck, he asked misty what is was …

Misty: It was nothing ash, just some school notes (knowing that it was her pregnancy test)

Ash: ok misty I believe you

Misty: (letting off a fake grin because she knew she was lying, but she couldn't tell ash in his condition)

Ashes mum: ohhhh my baby he's awake (giving ash the biggest hug anyone could ever receive) how are you feeling, are you ok

Ash: (looking very blue)

Misty (chuckles)

Ashes mum: (finally letting go) here I brought you some food your favourite homemade cheese burgers

Ash: (panting) thank you mum you're the best (ash scoffing the food down)

Misty: its nice to see you haven't lost your appetite

Everybody laughs

As misty sat by ash watching him sleep she couldn't help but wonder when she was going pluck up the courage, and tell him that he is going to be a father. She finally decided to tell him when he made a full recovery which nurse joy said would be a week to two weeks.

"Will misty tell ash about her being pregnant, will ash make a full recovery or will he be bed riddled for weeks find out next time in Pokeship"!


	9. Chapter 9

Pokeship ep9

As the sun crept through the curtains right where misty was sleeping she awoke with a big smile on her face she had, had a dream in which she and ash got married and lived happily ever after with there child.

Misty: (hmm, thinking about the dream she had)

Ash: (yaaaaaawn)

Misty: morning sleepy head (kisses Ash)

Ash: (kisses misty back) morning beautiful

Misty: (blushes) how are you feeling today?

Ash: I'm still sore, what did nurse joy say my injuries were again?

Misty: she said you had broke four of your ribs and you had a lot of bruising round your head.

Ash: yeah I can feel it, hey

Misty: oh well, nurse joy said it should all clear up within the next week-week and a half

Ash: oh great, I cant wait to get back to training

Misty: ash, don't you think your studies are more important?

Ash: misty I'm a Pokémon master, Pokémon is what I know, I'm not made for studying things

Misty: yes but ash you need the money if you want to go through with setting up your own gym you need money.

Ash: WE need the money misty, but I still have a lot of money from all the gyms and all the competitions I've won

Misty: I know yo … we do ash but its not enough to set up your own Pokémon gym

Ash: maybe your right misty … it can't hurt to try, right

Misty: that's right ash and I will help you with your studies you will have a lot of work to catch up on, so will I but I will help you get through it

Ash: thank you misty, and I've already got my motivation and inspiration

Misty: (blushing) well you get some rest now Mr I'm going to do some school work yours and mine

Ash: did I ever tell you you're the best girlfriend someone could possibly want?

Misty: you might have mentioned once or twice

Ash: love you babe (kisses misty)

Misty: (kisses ash) love you too

As misty was finishing off her and ashes last bit of work nurse joy walked past and misty wanted to know when would be the best time to tell ash that shes pregnant now or after he gets better.

Misty: hey nurse joy can I ask you a question?

Nurse joy: sure misty what's the problem

Misty: well I'm um pregnant, and I was just wondering when would be the best time to tell ash

Nurse joy: well he is making an amazing recovery and should be able to take the news now and be out by tomorrow nights just have to still run a few more tests on him

Misty: oh ok thank you nurse joy

Nurse joy no problem if you have anymore questions just shout

Misty: I will

As misty was thinking about when to ask ash, she couldn't help but think about his reaction it was either going to be good or bad that's it, she also couldn't help thinking about what would happen IF it was good or bad. Or what the child's sex was going to be girl or boy as she had her ultrasound the next day

"What will ashes reaction good or bad will he leave misty and let her raise the child alone or would he stay by her side and support her, will it be a girl or boy? Find out in the final episode of Pokeship"!


	10. Chapter 10

Pokeship ep10

Misty was sitting in the cafeteria trying to pluck up some courage, and then May walked in.

May: Hey babe how's it going?

Misty: Not too bad

May: Have you told Ash about the baby yet?

Misty: No, not yet I'm thinking about telling him this afternoon after I've been for my ultrasound though, do you want to come?

May: Yeah sure Misty!

Misty: Great!

May: Ok I'm going to see Ash, and then I have to go. I'm seeing Drew at one I'll be back for your ultrasound though, what time is it at?

Misty: Ok babe no worries, the scans are at two

May: Ok cool I'll see you then (hugs misty)

Misty: (hugs May, then goes and sees Ash)

Ash: Hey Misty

Misty: Hey Ash (kisses Ash)

Ash: (kisses Misty back)

Misty: How are you feeling today babe?

Ash: A lot better thank you, I think the painkillers are starting to take effect

Misty: Oh well that's good, by the way I've caught you up on all your school studies just to take the pressure off you

Ash: (With a big smile on his face) Aww babe you didn't have to do that

Misty: Well I did, because I love you

Ash: I would do the same for you and, I love you too

Misty: Hey babe I'm going to be off at two I have to do something with May

Ash: Ok babe no worries, I rang mum to see if she is coming up today

Misty: Is she?

Ash: Yeah she's shes coming at two, she's bringing some food for me I don't think I can eat anymore of this hospital food, its horrible

Misty: (giggling) Ok babe, its only a few more days though, Nurse Joy said she had to get the result's of your scans back, which will be tomorrow and then you can go the next morning if everything's ok

Ash: Great I can't wait to get home it feels strange not having you in my bed

Misty: Well we can make up for that later on next week (winks at ash, even thought sex is the last thing she wants right now with the baby and everything)

Ash: (blushing) Ok babe I'm going to get some sleep before mum gets here

Misty: Ok Ash no problem I should probably ring Aay and see where she is

Ash: Ok see you later beautiful (kisses Misty)

Misty: (kisses Ash back) I love you

Ash: love you too

Misty: (picking up phone to ring May)

May: Misty I'm here

Misty: (jumped) Oh May you, scared me

May: Haha, caught you off guard didn't I?

Misty: You sure did

May: Are you ready then?

Misty: I'm a little nervous (nervous was an understatement)

Misty: (knock knock knock)

Nurse joy: Hi Misty, hi May

Misty and May: Hi Nurse Joy

Nurse joy: If I could just get you to sit up on this bed for me

Misty: Sure (misty hoped on the bed)

Nurse joy: I'm just going to rub gel on your stomach it helps moving the device around

Misty: No problem

As Nurse Joy moved the device across misty stomach a little person appeared on the screen

Misty: Oh my goodness that's my baby

Nurse joy: yes it is, it's a healthy boy … hang on I see another one

At this point misty's heart just sank but she didn't know wether to be happy and excited or worried and devastated

Misty: Another one? You mean I'm having twins

Nurse joy: Yes Misty your other child is a girl; you're going to have a boy and a girl

May: Wow, I cant believe your having twins

Misty: I can't believe I'm having twins; right I'm going to go tell ash

May: Do you want me to come?

Misty: No think I better do this alone

May: ok babe well, good luck I guess I'll see you around then (hugs misty)

Misty: thank you (hugs may)

As misty is walking towards ashes room her mind is filled with all sorts of emotions scared, happy, nervous and bewilderment, all floating about in her head as shes gets to ashes room she takes a deep breath and opens the door.

Misty: Hey babe

Ash: Hey beautiful come sit down and have some food

Misty: Umm no thanks, listen Ash I need to talk to you, and you Mrs Ketchum

Ash: What is it Misty

Misty: (holds ashes hand and looks into his eyes). Ash I'm, I'm,

Ash: your, what misty?

Misty: I'm pregnant ash, and its twins

Ash: …... Wow…. Are you sure misty? I mean we only did it a few weeks ago

Misty: Yes I'm positive ash, I've just come back from having the ultrasound they're twins one is a boy and one is girl

Ash: It's a big shock misty, but I don't think I've ever been as happy in my whole life

Misty: (smiling) really Ash!

Ash: Really misty, we're going to get through this I promise you will be the best mother any two kids could ask for, this calls for celebration

Misty: (having the biggest smile on her face) And your going to make the best father Ash I'm just sorry I put us in this position, I never meant to lie to you about the birth control I just got caught up in the moment (tears start to roll down her cheek)

Ash: (hugs misty) Misty its going to be ok, we will get through this I will stand by you every step of the way, and together we will help each other over come any challenge in our way, because I love you misty and I always will no matter what or how difficult the situation is

Misty: (wiping her eyes) Ash you don't know how much you mean to me, for you to say this is like every single dream I ever had come true, I'm just so happy you understand, I was so nervous about your reaction: I didn't even want to tell you because I was scared that you would completely freak out and never talk to me again.

Ash: Misty that would never happen because I love you too much and I'm going to love these kids as much if not even more (gives misty a big kiss)

Nurse joy: (knock knock) oh I hope I'm not interrupting anything

Misty: Oh no not at all nurse joy

Nurse Joy: Ash I have your results back, they say your ribs have almost healed they'll just be bruised for a few days and your head injures are clearing up well too, so I'd say you could go home tonight

Ash: That's great nurse joy, thank you

Nurse joy: Your welcome Ash and if you have any questions about baby's or that kind of thing feel free to ask

Ash and Misty: We will Nurse Joy, thank you

As ash and Misty were walking down the corridor holding hands and cuddling Ash asked misty what she would like to call the twins

Ash: Hey Misty, what shall we name the kids?

Misty: Well I was thinking we could name the boy ash Jr and the girl eve

Ash: I like them names, I think it will suit them too I just hope they turn out just like their mum beautiful, smart, caring and kind

Misty: (blushing) and I hope they turn out just like father sweet, kind, caring and charming

Ash: (blushing) I love you misty don't ever forget that

Misty: I love you too Ash (kisses ash passionately)

Ash: (kissing misty back)

Ashes mum: (pulls up in the car BEEEEEEEEEP BEEEEEEEP)

Ash: Oh that's my mum c'mon lets go

On the way home misty could help but feel so happy of the outcome over these last few weeks she couldn't believe she had been so lucky to fall in love with one of the most caring, gentle most understanding people, and that he loved her back the same way, she knew, she and ash had been through a lot with him been as a Pokémon trainer and all, she had been with ash since the beginning and will stay with him tell the end.

Well kids that is the end of Pokeship season 1, what new challenges lie a head for our your hero … I mean parents, what new adventures lie in store for them and what opportunities as well you will find out all in the next action packed drama packed season of Pokeship!


End file.
